Wammy's House
by Xx-Panda-Tan-xX
Summary: Four teenage boys run away for different reasons, their lives become entwined when one by one they end up at Wammys House, a house run by Quillish Wammy who claims to help them fix their broken lives, but its not what it seems.


Oh lordy mama! I havent uploaded a fanfic in AGES! -LeGasp!-

I've been so darn busy, with exams and other bullcrap :(

Oh well, I'm back...more angst -sigh- I might have lost any writing talent I had but oh well...

Oh, btw this one will be a few chapters long :)

Summary - Four boys (Matt, Mello, Near and Lawliet) end up on the streets for different reasons, each with his own sad story. One by one they wind up at Wammys House, a house run by Quillish Wammy, and claims to give them a chance to rebuild their broken lives.

It soons becomes clear that the place isnt what it seems.

Contains: Angst, yaoi, rape, violence, drugs, bad language, implied prostitution... the usual :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

Matt

_"I hate you!" the boy screamed, his voice hoarse from crying "I fucking hate you!" he repeated, glaring at the man, his green eyes shining with anger as he marched angrilly to the door and flung it open, revealing the cold winter air. _

_The boys father narrowed his eyes "Go then!" he spat, "go and see how long you last on your own!" _

_Matt grabbed his nintendo ds and slammed the door shut behind him, still scowling as he stormed away from the house he once loved._

Matt shivered as he looked up to the sky, seeing the dark clouds overhead threatening rain. He gulped back tears and shoved his nintendo in his pocket. He had been sitting in the deserted park for nearly four hours now, he was tired, cold and hungry... he just wished he could go home, wished his mam was alive, wished that his dad didnt hate him... but Matt knew that wishing wouldnt get him anywhere.

With a heavy sigh, Matt stood up wincing as his numb legs were forced to move, he pulled his coat tighter around him and shivered.

-x-

Mello

_Mello shuddered with self hate as he watched his father walk out of the room, tears falling freely down his cheeks. He hated this, all he had ever known was the pain, the disgust, the guilt of what the man did to him on a daily basis. He stood up on shaky legs and clutched the rosary around his neck. _

_He made up his mind right there and then, he was getting out of here, running away, he didnt want to be his fathers fuck toy anymore. He was going._

_And he wasnt coming back. _

Mello whimpered as the bitter cold whipped harshly at his bare, scarred arms. He should really have put a sweater on but he didnt own any. He gazed up at the night sky, smiling softly as he saw the stars for the first time in his life, he never dreamed they would be so pretty. He sighed softly and leaned back against the tree he was sitting under, knowing he couldnt stay here forever.

He had nowhere else to go though, he knew that...back home was out of the question.

Sighing, the blonde male shivered again and absent-mindedly traced the scar that ran down the side of his face.

-x-

Near

_The mute albino watched in wide-eyed horror and tried to shake his mother awake, he was shaking as he saw her glazed eyes and the needle still sticking out of her arm. _

_Near couldnt help the angry tears running down his cheeks but for once he didnt care that his stoic mask had slipped, he just wanted his mama to wake up! _

_It was minutes before he realised there was nothing he could do, she was dead._

_And all Near could do was cry silently, unable to call for help. He sat next to the corpse for almost an hour, before he stood up and pulled the needle from the womans arm and walked away. He didnt know where he was going, but he knew he had to go somewhere._

Near was on the first bus he saw, he sat at the back watching as the dark streets wizzed past him. His stoic mask was back in place, the needle shoved in his pocket as a sad reminder of what his mother had been. He twirled his hair around one finger as he contemplated what to do now, he had no relatives willing to take him in, nor friends who would understand.

Sighing, Near decided to simply go wherever fate led him. There wasnt much else he could do.

Lawliet

_"Three chocolate cakes and a cup of tea please" the Raven haired boy said in his strange monotone voice. The waitress nodded and scurried off, leaving Lawliet alone with his enemy._

_They sat glaring at each other, obsidian eyes meeting almond brown, the hatred equal. _

_It was Lawliet who spoke first "Why?" he asked. The auburn haired male oposite him shrugged carelessly "Well...I'm not going to hand myself in am I? Your the only one I could pin the blame on" _

_Lawliet narrowed his eyes, "You wont get away with this, they will find out you lied...I am not Kira" _

_"Stand up and put your hands behind your head"_

_The sudden voice behind him, combined with the criminals smirk startled Lawliet, his eyes widening slightly. He slowly stood up and did the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life._

_He ran._

Lawliet stood alone at last in a deserted alleyway, he knew they where still looking for him, that they wouldnt stop until he was dead. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, slamming his fist against the wall. Surprised at his own sudden anger and hatred for the man who had set him up. "I hate you!" he screamed, "they'll find out the truth!" he slumped down and shivered, hearing the distant sounds of church bells. "The bells are loud today.." he whispered to nobody, remembering the happy times he had had with the one who turned out to be a traitor and a murderer. He loved him. And hated him.

* * *

Whoa...it feels weird writing again, especially as this is gonna be longer than a oneshot lol.

Please tell me if I've lost my touch, or if I should carry on with this.

~Amber.V.


End file.
